Loss of Innocence
by gnomeishtoadstool
Summary: Uhm...Lemon-y...very very ahem ANYWAY...BAP fanfic... Himchan uses Zelo as a sex toy and one day takes it too far. Yongguk learns of this and tries to stop it but Zelo, who would do anything for Himchan due to surfacing feelings, is asked to show him a good time and Yongguk ends up succumbing to his desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Well…another one of THOSE stories. –Sigh- My friend has an obsession with BAP so she asked me to write a fanfic and she told me the general plotline. Well…I don't like it…but if it entertains you then that's all that matters :3 So yeah it's between Himchan and Zelo and in the next chapter, Yongguk appears. It's…it's bad xD I hope I don't scar you…Reviews would be nice (please be harsh _ I NEED THE HARSHNESS. It will help me create…not these stories xD)**

**(NOTE: **_'This is a thought'_**)**

"That's right, Zelo. Make your Hyung proud." Himchan smirked as his cute band mate continued to suck him off.

"Mmn, i-is it good, Channie-hyung?" Zelo pulled his head away from Himchan's still erect member and licked his lips.

Not yet satisfied, the larger male pushed the other one down. "How about you use this cute little body of yours to make me feel even better?"

Zelo was shocked. He had kissed his hyung many times before and they had both touched each other 'down there' but it had ever gone past that.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

Himchan immediately began to kiss Zelo, taking it to the level of slipping his tongue in and rolling it around to make the bluenette moan in pleasure. He pulled away slowly, biting Zelo's bottom lip softly along the way, and smiled evilly.

"Zelo, try not to struggle or I may just have to bruise this beautiful skin." Himchan pinned Zelo's arms above his head and used his free hand to slide up the small boy's shirt and began to tease his nipples.

Zelo mewled in pleasure despite what he was feeling inside. '_This is wrong. Why is Himchannie doing this to me?'_ "Channie-hyung~! St-stop. It feels weird!"

Himchan moved his head to Zelo's chest and started to sucks and bite on his nipple until it was red and swollen from the teasing. "You can't be so dense, Zelo. You should have expected this after all I've made you do."

He moved to the bluenette's neglected nipple and bit down extracting a yelp filled with both pain and pleasure from Zelo's mouth.

"And don't try to defy me." Himchan then placed his hand firmly on Zelo's crotch, lightly kneading it to create the desirable reaction.

Zelo tried holding in his moans with each movement from Himchan's hands. "Wah~, hyung, please stop!"

Ignoring his pleas, Himchan continued to work his hand on Zelo's crotch after unbuttoning his pants to get to his boxers, feeling Zelo's member getting harder and harder.

The black-haired male moved his head to where his hand was as he started pulling Zelo's pants down, struggling from how tight they were, but managed to get them off, along with his boxers.

"Ah~! Ch-channie-hyung. N-not down there!" Zelo tried to cover himself up with his legs as Himchan started to lick around Zelo's hardened cock and small opening.

"Just relax yourself, Zelo." The larger man then pushed two fingers inside of Zelo and started pumping them immediately while scissoring and curling them to find Zelo's 'spot'.

Zelo's toes curled and he winced from the sudden intrusion. "I-it feels really w-weird, Hyung. I-AH!" Zelo bucked his hips at the unexpected shiver that ran up his spine.

Himchan hit Zelo's prostate again, making a delightful moan escape his lips. "Oh? Your body seems to like and your moans seem to agree." Himchan smirked and licked slowly up Zelo's member making the bluenette shudder. He released himself onto Himchan's face and clawed into his palms.

"I-I'm so sorry, Himchan, I didn't mean to a-and-"

"See? This means you really did enjoy it." Himchan wiped the white stuff with his fingers and licked them clean, "but I find it unfair you got to finish so fast."

Himchan's fingers were pulled from the warmth they were once in and immediately pushed his own throbbing organ into Zelo who then cried out from the much larger thing intruding his body.

"Ow! Take it out! Please, Himchan! It hurts!" Zelo cried out from every thrust made by his hyung and tried so desperately to keep his screams from alerting anyone else in the house.

Listening to only what his body wanted, the black haired man continued moving faster and faster until he felt himself getting close to finishing.

Before he could finish he smashed his mouth together with Zelo's to make their tongues once again dance together in a wave of pleasure, and continued with a row of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone.

With a final thrust he bit into Zelo's collarbone making him cry out even more and claw deep into his own hands. Himchan released himself into Zelo and slowly pulled his throbbing member out.

"Zelo, this means you are now mine," he stood up and zipped his pants," Do not forget this and make sure no one else ever touches you." With that Himchan left the silenced room.

The small boy's body trembled as he curled into the fetal position. Why had his hyung done this? He knew what they did before was wrong, but why something so painful and…much more intimate? Questions raced through his mind. It felt horrible…but yet felt good. He was so confused.

'_I hear the others outside. I can't let them see how me like this. Who knows what they would think of these hickies?'_ Zelo got up and wobbled to his shower, slowly washing every inch of his skin as if it would make each mark disappear.

His legs gave out and he fell to the shower's floor. _' Urgh. M-my legs. I can't feel them…'_

Zelo dragged himself from the shower and made his way to his bed, flopping down in its mussed up blankets. For so long he had been so obedient for his Hyung, doing things he was told were okay, but he never expected this.

**If you get to this part…Thanks for reading the craziness of a story written at three in the morning! It's super…super…duper…dramatic. O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. It's mainly a filler kind of thing to get the story moving. But here's Yongguk! Sorry I'm not good at making people have their proper personalities xD it's a little hard for me. But I hope you like it.**

**NOTE: **_'This is a thought.'_

Zelo opened his eyes to the sound of a knock on his door. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep but it was now the next morning.

"Zelo, I'm coming in!" Yongguk peered his head through the partially open door then walked in, closing the door behind him.

Zelo at first felt happy to see the one he admired so much, but then recalled the events from the night before and frantically looked around hoping everything was in order.

"Y-Yongguk, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah! I wanted to know if you would like to come shopping with me. Himchan went out earlier and the others are out doing who knows what." Yongguk smiled and sat on the edge of the bluenette's bed.

A shiver went up Zelo's spine at the mere mention of Himchan's name. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad but it made him wrap the blankets even more around his body. "Sure. Shopping with you sounds like fun."

"Good! Now get dressed so we can go!" Yongguk pet Zelo's light blue hair and left the room.

Zelo liked Yongguk's gentleness towards him. He smiled softly to himself and started to get dressed despite the pain he felt in his lower back. _'No matter how bad it hurts, I have to go. I can't be suspicious.'_

Once dressed, the young man left his room and met up with the smiling leader who was patiently waiting by the door. "Let's go!" Yongguk put his hand on Zelo's back as they walked out the door and to the street.

They talked as they made their way to the closest shopping district. It was everyday stuff but Zelo felt so happy to be smiling and laughing so much. Exchanging weird looks with his hyung, talking about funny concert moments, and even sneaking past fans.

"Here! This store first!" Yongguk grabbed Zelo's hand and pulled him into a large clothing store and walked around pulling clothes out for the two of them to try on. With the found clothes they then strolled over to some dressing rooms.

Yongguk opened the door to a large one. "C'mon, Zelo. Let's go in this one."

"The both of us?"

"Of course. It shouldn't be weird, right? We HAVE changed in front of each other before."

_ 'Yongguk does have a point…but the bite mark and hickies. What if he sees them?' _Zelo hesitated but walked in after his hyung and closed the door.

The bluenette turned to the corner after hanging his clothes up and started taking his shirt off. "Hey, what are those?"

Zelo quickly turned his head around to find Yungguk looking at the reflection showing off Zelo's love marks. "U-uh, these are n-nothing, Yongguk!" His stomach suddenly twisted in knots as he braced for any harsh, judgmental words his hyung may say.

"I had no idea how active you were in THAT…area." Yongguk did a small chuckle as Zelo's face turned bright red. He hadn't expected that reaction but he was still scared for some reason. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Zelo's small body began trembling. Should he tell Yongguk or not? Would he believe him if he made someone up? Question after question kept appearing in his brain making it harder to make up his mind.

He couldn't find an answer and started acting without thinking. "She's no one really. Just someone that I have known for quite some time." Zelo forced a smile and laughed like there was nothing wrong. _'Why did I say that? I'm losing my one chance for advice. Quit being such a coward!'_

The young men started to laugh together and then continued to try on clothes. Once finished, they paid for what they wanted and continued on to a new store and then another after that. The entire time they walked around, Zelo tried to play it cool and stay happy but it was different. He felt uncomfortable and towards the end of their adventure, he was nearly completely silent.

After a few hours the two men arrived back home with their wonderful finds for the day. Yongguk walked in, followed by a still quiet Zelo. "Hey you want something to eat? I'm starved."

Zelo snapped out of it and shook his head. "I'm really tired. I'm going to take a nap." He smiled at Yongguk and dragged himself to his room.

Yongguk walked to the kitchen and after a long look at the food they had, decided he wasn't hungry anymore. "Why don't we have anything good?" He looked around some more and noticed a dark jacket on the coat rack.

"That's Himchan's. Is he home already?" The blonde made his way to Himchan's room and walked in. "So you are here!"

"What do you want?"

Yongguk flopped onto Himchan's bed. "I dunno. Bored. Wanna play some video games or something."

Himchan shrugged. "Why not I have nothing better to do." He stood up and turned on his gaming console then handed a controller to Yongguk.

"Hey, did you know Zelo has a girlfriend? She seems feisty. He has hickies everywhere! Even a bite mark!" Yongguk kept his eyes focused on the TV screen as Himchan smirked at himself.

"I happen to know who made them. Would you like to know as well?"

"What!? How do you know, but I don't!? Tell me!"

Himchan leaned close to Yongguk's ear, who by now had paused the game to devote his full attention to him. "It was me. Each and every one made while Zelo cried out in pain and pleasure in that delightful voice of his."

Yongguk's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! Himchan and Zelo? Doing THAT with eachother. He couldn't imagine the two of them being together in any way whatsoever.

"W-what the hell!? You? Zelo wouldn't do that…would he?"

The leader stood up, pacing back and forth trying to sort things out. Himchan sat facing towards his elder and smiled evilly. "He wouldn't go as far as I wanted him to, but that's okay I managed to force him." Yongguk stopped walking and shot a murderous glare towards the sitting male.

"You what!?"

"You can't hear or something? I said I forced him."

Yongguk didn't know what came over him but he slapped Himchan across the face. "What the hell!? You bastard! No wonder he was so hesitant about it when I asked him…"

Himchan stayed smiling, not even phased by the slap. "He had it coming. Always doing other things for me. It was to be expected. But why so angry? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Yongguk pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration thinking about how bad this could be for their band.

"Jealous that you weren't his first."

Yongguk blushed. "No! That's not why. I'm angry because this could lead to major disaster! If you hurt him and he can't walk without being in major pain, what are we supposed to do!?"

Himchan stood up and walked towards the door. "You might want to try saying that without that blush covering your face." He turned his head to face Yongguk, "but hear me now. Zelo is mine, and if you ever touch him, I will kill you."

Himchan left his room leaving a still shocked Yongguk behind and wandered over to Zelo's door. It was unlocked. He quietly slunk in and sat on the edge of Zelo's bed.

Zelo stirred in his sleep as Himchan kissed him lightly. "I'll let you sleep for now to restore your energy, but be prepared when you wake up. I'm not quite in the mood to be gentle."

**Thanks for reading and getting this far xD**

**Please review…if you want…and thanks again~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally did it! I made chapter three! I'm sorry I never finished D; My old laptop died and it had all of my files. But here we have more of this so yay~~**

**Note:** _'This is a thought'_

Yongguk sat on his bed thinking. It had been three weeks since he learned of Himchan's indecent acts towards Zelo and he still couldn't think of a way to approach his poor, innocent friend.

"Fuck you, Himchan. How can you play with someone like that?" Yongguk gritted his teeth and anger and walked out into the main room.

The entire house was quiet and all shoes were gone except for his own and Zelo's, making the leader want to check on the bluenette.

"Hey, Zelo? You awake?" The blonde quietly peeked his head into the young man's room and saw Zelo's small frame under the blankets.

Trying not to make any loud noises, Yongguk closed the door and sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed, causing the blunette to wake.

"Yongguk, is that you?"

Zelo sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting the sleep flee from his body. Sitting in front of him was his hyung, smiling warmly. "Hey, didn't mean to wake you. Didya sleep well, Zelo?"

A slight nod answered Yongguk's question making him pet the younger man's hair who then stretched in return. The movements made Zelo's blankets slide off his chest and the leader noticed even more bruises, hickies and bites. They were getting worse as time went by and he was surprised that Zelo could even stand by now.

Without noticing his elder's intense gaze, the blunette turned to climb out of bed when he felt two large arms come from behind and pull him into an embrace.

"You can quit pretending, Zelo! I know you're hurting, but you don't have to act strong, like nothing is going on. I know the truth! Please, just let me help you. I can't bear to let this happen anymore!"

Tears immediately streamed down Zelo's face, dripping onto Yongguk's arms. The blonde was right. Zelo couldn't keep this up, he would collapse sooner or later since he was putting so much exertion on his body. The time to get help was now, yet the young boy couldn't muster the courage to speak and ask for the assistance he needed.

Turning to face his hyung, Zelo smiled and hugged Yongguk. "Thank you. I'm okay though, I promise. Please stop worrying." The blonde patted Zelo's back, trying to belive his promise, but a lingering feeling of sorrow still lurked in his body.

At that moment the main door opened. Thinking it was Jong-Up back from the studio, Yongguk did nothing, until he heard the door next door close. He gritted his teeth again at the thought of Himchan being there._ 'Damn him. I need to protect Zelo from that brute. I won't let him touch you again...'_

Yongguk stood and grabbed Zelo's arm roughly, dragging him out the door and into Himchan's room. The sitting black haired man didn't even bat an eyelash at his intruders and continued on with his reading.

"Himchan, we need to talk!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

Even more angered by Himchan's response, the leader walked over and pulled the book away, throwing it across the room. "Not later. Now! I need you to stop what you're doing with Zelo. You're hurting him and it's not only bad for his body, but for the band as well if he can't perform. He obviously doesn't like it anyway."

Bored by the lecture, the black haired man sighed and rolled his eyes. "All of this chatting is bothersome. If Zelo didn't want to be with me then would have mentioned it, right Zelo?"

Himchan's lips curled into a slight smirk as he stared intently at the blunette standing by the now closed door. Zelo shifted uneasily at his abuser's gaze. He tried to keep from making eye contact, but some unknown force would cause the young man to look up and lock with the cold, dark eyes and their slight twinkle of evil.

"Come here, Zelo." The sinister man's mouth formed an even larger grin and he held his hand up, beckoning for the youth to come to him. At first there was no way in Zelo's mind for him to go over to his hyung's lap, but that was before he realized the endless possibilites of punishments he may receive for disobedience towards his so-called "master".

To his astonishment, Yongguk watched his friend shakily walk over and sit on the lap of his tormenter. "Good boy, Zelo. See, Yongguk? He is already accustomed to it." To prove his statement, Himchan slid his hand slowly up Zelo's leg, stopping at the top of his sweat pants only to pull both them and his black boxers off.

Yongguk watched as Himchan started to violate Zelo, fingering his opening and teasing his nipples, leaving bite marks all over, but despite how disgusted he was, the leader couldn't tear his gaze away.

"H-Himchan, please stop. Not in front of Yongguk." The blunette had gotten to the point where he didn't mind his hyug touching him, but having it done in front of the one he admired so much was unspeakably horrible.

Himchan ignored Zelo and smirked, making eye contact with the blonde standing only ten feet away. "You see this? He enjoys it. If he didn't then he wouldn't be so wet by now." To prove his statement, the black haired man pulled his fingers out of the boy on his lap and showed off the pre-cum that dribbled down onto them. "I'm surprised you claim to not want any piece of this beautiful body."

Himchan was right. Yongguk had in fact thought about being with Zelo like that before but he left those alone, claiming they were just because of how attached he grew to the young boy. He looked at the wooden floor, trying to get his mind away from what was before him.

_'I have to stop this...I just have to...'_ The blonde looked back up only to see Himchan now with his own member inside Zelo, making the blunette moan so seductively._ 'I...have...to...stop...but, that face. Those cries. I don't want Himchan to have them. I want them all to myself.'_

Without the self-control to stop himself, Yongguk ended up in front of Zelo, an empty, cold look in his already dark eyes. Of course, Himchan was proud of himself, for he just pushed the leader to the very edge and all he could do was show off a smug smile as the blonde forcefully started to violate the poor boy as well.

**Well that's where I'm leaving off. Once again, sorry it took so long to finish. D; I hope you like it. I just have one more chapter to write so woot! Reviews are always appreciated and once again thanks for reading. :33**


End file.
